


ART - Supernatural, Lost Girl and X-Files

by Tarlan



Category: Lost Girl, Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: Digital Art, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural, Lost Girl and X-Files wallpapers created for Fandom Stocking 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Supernatural, Lost Girl and X-Files

**Author's Note:**

  * For [credoimprobus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/gifts), [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts), [Handmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Handmaid), [juniperphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/gifts), [Naraht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/gifts), [pauraque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/gifts), [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/gifts), [xfirefly9x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfirefly9x/gifts), [Chocolateowls](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chocolateowls), [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts), [kitrinlu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitrinlu/gifts), [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts), [Thisisteal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thisisteal).



These are all the various color backgrounds for some of the wallpapers I created for Fandom Stocking 2013. Please click on the image for the wallpaper size.

**Lost Girl - Kenzi and Bo**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/504726/504726_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Lost Girl - Kenzi**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/504479/504479_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Supernatural - Charlie and Dean**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/522307/522307_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Supernatural - Meg**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/521504/521504_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**Supernatural - Crowley and Bobby**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/517919/517919_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/517861/517861_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/516907/516907_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**The X-Files - Alex Krycek**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/506829/506829_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
**The X-Files - Fox Mulder and Dana Scully**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/472902/472902_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/472829/472829_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/472101/472101_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/470412/470412_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/470153/470153_original.jpg)  
  
---


End file.
